fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 98
Mario Kart 98 is a game set to be released for both the 2DS and the GameHub in Spring 2015, made by Nintendo. It succeeds Mario Kart 8 for the Wii U, and features both old and new elements from games - including vehicle customisation, anti-gravity, underwater and gliding gameplay, as well as a new underground tunnelling feature. Features and Gameplay For the new features introduced into the game, there is a brand new feature that appears rarely called the tunnelling feature, where if a tunnel circle is passed, you can press RB to dig underground and find a new route or even shortcut! '''Grand Prix '''Race in four dramatic races per cup against eleven other computers to drive your way to glory! To get ***, you must get 60 points, to get **, you must get 55 points and to get *, you must finish in 1st. You may play with up to three other players in your household. '''Time Trials '''Play a timed race on any of the 32 tracks and aim to beat not only the computer ghost datas, but ghost datas from around the world! '''VS Race '''Race against computers and other players of your household with customised rules like the cc, the items, the tracks and the vehicles. '''Battle Mode '''Take part in thrilling battle minigames like Coin Runners and Balloon Battle against computers and other racers! '''Track Creator **NEW** '''Design tracks using various different parts! You can also play other people's shared tracks from around the world! ''Types of terrain: ''Circuit 1, Circuit 2, Grass 1, Grass 2, Snow, Ice, Dirt 1, Dirt 2, Sand 1, Sand 2, Carpet, Beach, Water, Cave, Wood, Mountain, Castle ''Enemies/Obstacles: ''Piranha Plants, Koopas, Goombas, Dry Bones, Thwomp, Hammer Bros, Spinies ''Scenery: ''Beach 1, Beach 2, Beach 3, Circuit 1, Circuit 2, Circuit 3, Desert 1, Desert 2, Castle 1, Castle 2, Snowy 1, Snowy 2, Mountain 1, Mountain 2, Cavern 1, Cavern 2, Spooky 1, Spooky 2 ''Other features: ''Ramps, Glider Ramps, Anti-Gravity strips, Anti-Gravity boosts, Tunnel circles, Boost pads '''Online Mode '''Race against people across the globe! Characters & Selection Screen There are 35 characters in Mario Kart 98, with five of them making their first appearances in the Mario Kart series. Nine of the appearing characters in this game are returning from previous games after not appearing in Mario Kart 8 or earlier. Row 1: Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Yoshi, Toad, Toadette Row 2: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina Row 3: Metal Mario, Wiggler, Koopa, Paratroopa, Lakitu, Shy Guy, King Boo Row 4: Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamek, Hammer Bro, Wario, Waluigi, A choice of the 7 Koopalings Row 5: Dry Bones, Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Toadsworth Courses There are 8 cups in Mario Kart 98: 4 nitro and 4 retro, meaning there are 32 courses. Each cup will be unlocked upon the completion of the cup before. As with Mario Kart 98, there will be no battle stages, but every single course in the game will be tweaked to make it battle friendly so they're all battle mode playable. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games